Sasuke Sarutobi II
Character name is... Sasuke Sarutobi II is The First Born Son of Asuma Sarutobi and an Unnamed Woman. As an Infant he Had The Yang-Half of the Eight-Tails Sealed into him. Growing up, Asuma never wanted anything to do with him, out of fear of what would happen with his Tailed-Beast, later this would cause significant strain in their relationship. When Asuma Died, Sasuke Took Up His Father's Chakra Blades and Jõnnin Responsibilities. Abilities Chakra and Chakra Control As a Sarutobi, Sasuke Possessed Innately Refined Control of his Chakra. His Control allowed him to Use Medical Ninjutsu and Sealing Jutsu Very Easily. Though a Jinchūriki, He Still had Massive Amounts of Normal Chakra. He was Naturally Proficient With all Five Basic Chakra Nature's, but held an Especially Strong Affinity For Wind, Lightning, and Fire Release. His Proficiency enabled him to Use Advanced Kekkei Genkai as a Genin, Including Lava, Scorch, Storm, Boil, and Explosion Release's. Base Chakra Sasuke's Standard Chakra was estimated to be 150 times more Powerful, Potent and Larger than His Grandfather's Chakra. As such he could perform Highly advanced Jutsu Easily and without Fear of quickly running out of Chakra. Tailed-Beast Chakra As A Jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, Sasuke Possessed Large Amounts of Chakra. Since His Non-Tailed-Beast Chakra was already Very Vast, This Appeared Superfluous or Excessive. However It Was beneficial for When he did run out of his Base Chakra. Kenjutsu Sasuke Was a Highly Capable Swordsman, Having Spent Years Honing His Blade work and Technique. He Could Channel His Chakra Through His Sword, enabling him to Use his Vast Number of Chakra Nature's for A Variety of Combat Reasons. Bukijutsu Coupled With His Knowledge of Kenjutsu, Sasuke could Use Advanced Bukijutsu in Conjuction with His Taijutsu Skills, and Using Blades designed in a similar manner to his Father's, was able to Manipulate His Chakra into them for simple but effective effects similar to those through his Kenjutsu Abilities. Fuinjutsu Due to His Innately Refined Control of his Chakra Sasuke Could Effortlessly Perform A Number of Advanced Fuinjutsu, or Sealing Jutsu. His Mastery of it allowed him to Greatly Improve his Teleportation Ninjutsu Formulae that he used with His Flying Thunder God Technique. Teleportation Ninjutsu Sasuke was Also A Naturally Prodigious Teleporter, Being able to Use The Body Flicker Technique to Cover Large Distances, In A Very Short Amount of Time. His Natural Speed and Stamina Was Compared To That of The Second and Fourth Hokage's and Even Shisui Uchiha. Cursed Seal of Heaven Acquired Alongside the Cursed Seal of Earth during his Imprisonment by Orochimaru. Sasuke's Abilities Are Drastically Increased From The Use of the Cursed Seal. Unlike Most Users, His Use of the Cursed Seal Never Corroded His Mind but Strengthened it. This Particular Seal Was Modified with Enzymes, Cells and Genetic Samples From Karin Uzumaki. Cursed Seal of Earth Acquired Alongside the Cursed Seal of Earth, This Particular Cursed Seal Contained Genetic Samples and Cells of Kimimaru, Karin Uzumaki, and Guren. Taijutsu Genjutsu Sasuke was Highly Proficient With Genjutsu, his Resistance was Unequaled, his Harmony with his Tailed-Beast, combined later on with the Sharingan Implanted into his Left Eye Socket Made his Efficiency With and Resistance to Genjutsu Extremely High. When He Was Traumatized by his Father's Death, and the Subsequent Awakening of the Mangekyō Sharingan, His Original Mangekyō Could Use Tsukuyomi. Because He Later Chose to Have Tsunade operate on him and Transplant Several Dozen Sharingan onto/into his Left Arm, he Gained Access to Kotoamatsukami Ninjutsu Chakra Nature's Wind Release Born with a Natural Affinity For All Five Chakra Nature's, but an Especially Strong Affinity For Wind Release, Which he Inherited from his Father. Sasuke Could Subconsciously Manipulate Wind Currents and Intensity of Such Currents to the Point he Could Unknowingly Cause a Tornado. Wind Release was often His Preffered Chakra to Use For His Chakra Blades. Water Release Though Weaker than his Wind, Lightning, and Fire Release Jutsu, Sasuke was Proficient in Water Release, which was Uncommon in the Land of Fires Lands. With it He Could Use the Hiding in the Mist Technique and Also the Water Release Based Cooperation-Ninjutsu with Gamatatsu. Fire Release Lightning Release Earth Release Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Following His Capture By Orochimaru, and His subsequent Experiments, Sasuke had his Left Eye Torn Out and Replaced with a Fully Matured Sharingan. The Eye itself could Be Categorised as an "Eye of Insight". The Sharingan Was Incredibly Taxing on his Chakra, but The Demand for Chakra was Halved by the Implanted Cells of the First Hokage. Thanks to the Sharingan he could use the Chidori and his Derived Jutsu. This Sharingan also granted him Fluidity in his Movements. Mangekyō Sharingan During a Particularly Deadly battle, where he Faced off Against Two Akatsuki Members, he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan when he watched His Father Die. Though it Caused him to Collapse for a few Minutes, His Mastery of The Sharingan allowed him to Quickly awaken Take down his Father's Killers. With His Mangekyō He Can Cast The Tsukuyomi Genjutsu Technique, Though He Could Initially Only Cast it Four to Six Times Every Three Days Initially, His Natural Talent for Genjutsu and His Prodigious Skill in Controlling his Chakra allowed him to Quickly Improve it's effectiveness. So That By The Time of The Fourth Shinobi World War he could Use it Seven Times Every Hour. Strangely, His Repeated Use of it did not cause Deterioration of his Eyesight. Shortly Before the Start of the War, Sasuke Chose to Have Tsunade Implant Sharingan Throughout His Left Arm. These Sharingan would Instantly Mature Into Mangekyō Sharingan. Through The Wood Release Kekkei Genkai he could Switch The Eyes in His Arm with the One in his head. So That he Could Easily Use Each Eyes Ability On The Fly and Not have to adjust his Body position to accurately and effectively Use The Techniques. Amongst the Known Abilities Granted To Him Through This, Were Amaterasu, Kamui, Susanoo and The Genjutsu Used by Shisui Uchiha and Danzō Shimura.To Preserve His Effectiveness In Prolonged Battle, Sasuke Wrapped his Arm In Bandages and Kept a Metal Vambrace and connecting Plates On top of the Bandages. This also Allowed him to Keep his Switching Ability Secret as well. Lava Release Scorch Release Boil Release Explosion Release Storm Release Wood Release Magnet Release Background Early Life and History Part 1 Team Asuma Discoveries and Absence Captured Part I-II Interlude Experiment Part II Rediscovering Old Bonds Guardian Shinobi Twelve Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Hokage Candidates Category:Kage Candidates Category:Lava Release Users Category:Wood Release Users Category:Storm Release Users Category:Boil Release Users Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Clan Leader's Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Jonnin Category:S-Rank Category:Missing-Nin Category:S-Ranked Category:S-Ranked Jonnin Category:Genin Category:Jinchuriki Category:Chunin Category:Sensory types Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male's Category:Water Release Users Category:Wind Release Users Category:Lightning Release Users Category:Earth Release Users Category:Explosion Release Users Category:Guardian Shinobi Twelve Category:Scorch Release Users Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Tsukuyomi Users Category:Yang Release Users Category:Yin Release Users Category:Yin-Yang Release Users Category:Crystal Release Users Category:Cursed Seal Users